1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that switches and outputs input video signals on a plurality of channels. Particularly, the present invention relates to the apparatus to which various types of video signals are input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video switchers (video switching apparatuses) are used for producing video contents. Video signals on a plurality of channels are input to a video switcher that switches and outputs those video signals and performs processing (e.g., effects such as wiping, and keying) on video at switching.
Although a video switcher is installed and used in a television broadcasting station, there is also a portable video switcher (for example, refer to Sony Corporation “Live Content Producer AWS-G500” issued in November 2005). A portable video switcher includes a processing unit configured to perform switching and processing on video content, an operation unit configured to perform various operations, and a display unit configured to display input video or the like, which are integrally formed. Such portable video switcher can be carried to, for example, a place where an event or the like is held and the carried portable video switcher is used to produce such video contents as introducing an activity of the event or the like.
Typically, video cameras of different models and a personal computer may be used to output video signals in respective places. Accordingly, a portable video switcher may need to have a configuration for composite, S-Video, DV (Digital Video), RGB and other video signals input to respective video cameras and personal computers that are used in such places.
For example, the video switcher described in the above Non-patent Reference (hereinafter, referred to as “related-art video switcher”) includes a plurality of slots for mounting video signal input modules in order to satisfy such requirement. Three kinds of modules (a) through (C) are prepared as the input modules capable of being mounted to those slots.
(a) SD module for any one of composite signal, S-Video signal and DV signal inputs;
(b) PC module for RGB signal input; and
(c) SDI module for SDI signal (serial/digital video signal based on SMPTE259M standard) input
Further, the related-art video switcher includes a function of collectively storing data indicating setup content carried out by a user so that later the stored data can be read and used (moreover, such data is stored on a compact memory card so that the data can also be used by another video switcher). The setup content data stored by such function includes settings for the type of input module mounted to each slot and the type of video signal input thereto.
However, the type of video signal input to the video switcher depends on a video camera and personal computer used as described above. Accordingly, if the past input setup with the function is used, there may be a number of cases in which another type of input module is mounted at present to the slot. Further, in the case where another video switcher uses the input setup, there may be a number of cases in which a different type of input module from the present input setup is mounted from the beginning.
In a video switcher of related art, in the case where an input module of a type different from the past input setup is mounted at present, processing of changing the input setup is manually performed.
FIG. 1 is a table showing the content of input setup change processing. Each cell of the uppermost row shows a type of input signal in the past input setup data, which has been read. Each cell of the left end column shows a type of input module mounted at present. Other cells show the content of input setup to be changed.
As shown in FIG. 1, cells highlighted with thick lines indicate that RGB and SDI signals (i.e., video signals to be input to the other modules than the SD module) are used in the past input setup, which are changed into input setup for the composite signal if the input module mounted at present is the SD module. Processing performed in the SD module is different depending on the type of input video signals. Composite signal and S-Video signal are converted into a digital component signal through luminance/color-difference separation processing and analogue/digital conversion processing. On the other hand, DV signal is converted into a digital component signal using a DV codec, and in addition, the luminance/color-difference separation processing also differs between the composite signal and S-Video signal. Accordingly, processing on the composite signal is performed in the SD module as a default (initial setting).